Front Seats in the American Adrienette Days
by NiteStar19
Summary: When me, myself, and I take notice of the cute couple behind me in highschool. My eyes see it as what Adrien and Marinette could have been like if they were american, in physics, and in a ROMANTIC (no, she not just a friend, Adrien) relationship.


In one of my classes, I have probably one of the cutest, most hilarious couples sitting behind me. I've never romantically interacted with anyone. I'm more of the matchmaker than the matchmakee. Anyways, their interactions pose a nice distraction whenever I feel the need to self-combust. They were so gooey and just pure fluff-ish children. Sometimes they played jokes on each other.

My mind started coming up with scenarios of how they are similar to (most of the) fandom's ideas of how Adrienette would act like if they started dating. Also I don't know how French schools work and I'm too lazy to Google it. So just go along with. Think of it as an American AU.

Also I'm inserting myself with a fake name into the story to make it 3rd person and also- You know what? You'll figure it out. Whatever.

* * *

_Day One:_

Evelyn sat in her chair in Physics and fiddled with the headphones of her Mp3 player. She looked down at her paper in horror. Why the hell would one need Projectile Motions in their lives?

She just needed to get out of this class with an A and she would never look back.

She hoped the dude or dudette who came up with the subject of physics suffered from fatal heart attack.

The door of the classroom opened an a swarm of sophmores shuffled in. Including a bright Marinette and Adrien. Hand in Hand.

As in hand clasping the other hand hand-in-hand.

As in a people that are affectionate towards each other hand-in-hand.

As in a relationship hand-in-hand.

Well, this was news to her. And by the looks of her classmates, for them, too.

They sat next to each other in the back row. Behind her and Joseline.

A million questions ran through her mind. Yet it was nothing compared to the millions of happy dances she wanted to do. She turned back to the board and started to take notes as the teacher came up.

A few minutes later, they were being handed a worksheet with 20 questions on the 3rd Projectile Motion. Also known as the combination between Rolling off a Cliff and Kicked on Even Ground: The Kicked off a Cliff problem.

Evelyn, dearly, wished she was the ball being kicked off the cliff.

"Look, Marinette. It's a couples-bonding exercise! To test the strength of our compatibility!" Adrien proclaimed.

Evelyn's lips quirked up after hearing that comment. Yet, she focused on her paper.

Mostly

"Sure, Adrien. I also think that you've been reading too much of that manga. What's it called…"Maid Sama"?," Marinette said dryly.

"Shhhh. You'll blow my cover as a prestigious scholar in this academy, Marinette. You can't go around and spill my dark secrets off like that" Adrien said, conspiratorially.

Evelyn bit her lip to stop herself from giggling out loud.

* * *

_Day Two: _

"Joseline, did you get question one on the paper?" Evelyn pleaded.

"Hon. I'm too busy trying to finish the problems" she replied monotonously.

Evelyn huffed and turned back to the paper, trying to find an answer to the dumb (or stupidly intelligent) question without using the toolbox method.

No offense, but that method took hours and you make one mistake then you've got yourself a one-way ticket to Oh-Crap land on Test day.

She gazed at her iPad. Why was it that only phones have data?

Evelina wished she asked for a phone on her fifteenth birthday.

Ugh. She needed a distraction. A good distraction.

Honestly, what was her big plan? She didn't have any friends in this class because any NORMAL 9th grader would take Calculus or Pre-Cal than PHYSICS.

She sighed and looked around the class.

Marinette's voice rang from behind her.

"So like- I decided to join the swim team and get PE credit out of the way"

Evelyn sighed at the reminder that she, too, needed to get her PE credit out of the way.

A slam jostled Evelyn out of her stressful thoughts. She looked at Marinette and Adrien's desk.

Adrien had his hand fisted and on the table with a serious look on his face. Even, Joseline turned around in her chair.

"What I am about to ask you might seem different" Adrien said.

Marinette nervously replied, "Um, okay?"

"Do you have a 6-pack?"

A stunned silence fell between the 4 of them and any others who were watching the scene.

Evelyn was the first to crack.

"Pfft- HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Evelina laughed, clutching her stomach.

Joseline fell into a fit of giggles.

The rest of the class fell into a pandemonium of snorts and snickers.

That seemed to break Marinette out of her stupor.

"Yes? No? Like I have muscles? But I don't think they are like abs? Abs in general are supposed to be like on my abdomen? But like no? Like I don't have All Might abs if that's what you are asking. But I guess I have abs in general. Maybe I have a 4 pack?But not profound abs if that's what are you asking"

Just as Evelyn was about to stop her laughing fit, Adrien said something else.

"That makes sense. I'm always jealous of how swimmer's get muscles really quickly. My abs aren't that big either. Though for girls, I think people would consider their boobs to be a 2 pack. So wouldn't you have a 6-pack that way?"

Evelyn started laughing again. Holy Fudge. This was gold. Evelyn gasped for air in an attempt to calm herself down and not laugh-strangle herself to death.

She needed that distraction.

* * *

_Day Three:_

Evelyn went to class with one primary goal in her head.

She would listen to her Physics Teacher and get an A on the worksheet.

Evelyn turned to face Adrien and Marinette to talk if they got the same answer as her on the seventh question. It seemed too easy for her.

"So did you get a 75 miles per hour as the acceleration?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes. I got the answer by using the law of sines. Finished it in 3 minutes" Adrien replied.

"Yea! I used Law of Sines, too. The one good thing I got out of Trignometry" Evelyn replied brightly.

Marinette, however, was looking lost between them. After realizing that she hadn't taken Pre-Calculus and could not relate to the subject, she groaned.

"I have to learn those things when I get into that math subject? That sounds complicated!" Marinette sighed, she closed her eyes in defeat.

"Yah. It sucks, but not as much as the other things that you learn in the units before" Evelyn replied.

Marinette's head snapped up.

"Hold Up, aren't you a Freshman?" Marinette asked.

Evelyn nodded.

"How the hell did you get to Trig in school already" Marinette implored.

Evelyn sheepishly grinned.

"I've from place to place all my life. So when you tend to move from one place to another, then you tend to be behind on somethings and far above in others" Evelyn explained.

"No wonder you're so knowledged in this thing, then"

"Hey! You're good at things, too. Like Fashion designing. And Art. And getting good grades!" said Adrien as he poked her in the stomach.

Instead of yelping (like the intended affect), she giggled. Adrien's eyebrows moved upwards.

"No- Don't-" Marinette started.

Adrien started poking Marinette at her side. Apparently, Marinette is ticklish in a spot.

Then, Adrien poked her in the side, to which Marinette curled inward in attempts to preserve her honor. Her head brought closer to his head. Adrien ducked and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Marinette blushed.

Evelyn took it as a sign to turn around and started focusing on her upcoming test.

* * *

Come Harass me on Instagram: nit3star19


End file.
